Blog użytkownika:Supii/It's not love. This hated.
Prolog ''Minęły cztery lata od kiedy nie istnieje moje drugie ja, i drugie ja Chata. Tak. Nie ma LdyBug i Chat Noir. Nie istnieją. Władca Ciem został zniszczony. Tikki już nie ma ze mną. Jestem znowu nudną 19 - letnią Marinette. Moi rodzice nie żyją. Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. '' ''Zadaje sobie pytanie. Czemu muszę mieszkać u Agrestów? Mają syna którego nie nawidzę. Adrien. Na samą mysl o nim chce mi się rzygać... '' ''Adrien mnie nie lubi. Ja go też. Skąd to wiem? On nikogo nie lubi. Nawet do swoich rodziców nie mówi z szacunkiem. Jego opinia w szkole nie jest zbyt... najlepsza. Adrien robi wszystko by każdemu utrudnić życie (W tym mi) i szuka kłopotów tam, gdzie ich nie potrzeba. Żałosne prawda? Mam dosć mojego życia. Mam dosć wszystkiego. Bez mojej drugiej osobowosci czuję się... źle... bez rodziców czuję się źle, w domu Agrestów czuję się źle... '' ''- Nie nawidzę siebie. '' Rozdział 1 Weszłam z walizką do tego ogromnego domu. Był... przyjemny, a jednak cały z kamieni. Rodzice tego chłopaka nie przywitali mnie bo jak zwykle pracowali. Adrien też nie raczył zejsć. Pewnie sobie sprowadził nową laskę. Adrien to typ kobieciarza. Wszystkie mu ulegają tylko nie ja. Weszłam po schodach i otworzyłam drzwi gabinetu gdzie siedzieli moi opiekunowie. - Um... dzień dobry? - Nie miałam pojęcia co powiedzieć. - Marinette! Witaj! - Przywitał mnie przyjemny głos Luizy. Luiza to moja opekunka a jej mąż to Gabriel. - Dzień dobry Marinette. - Powiedział po chwili Gabriel swoim donosnym głosem. - Gdzie jest mój pokój? - Spytałam nie pewnie. - Chodź zaprowadzę cię. Luiza pokazała mi mój pokój. Był naprawdę ładny. Białe sciany, białe łóżko, białe biurko. Większosc rzeczy była biała. Ale podobało mi się to. - Dziękuję. - Powiedziałam dając znak że już sobie poradzę. Otworzyłam walizkę i zaczęłam się rozpakowywać. Na początku ubrania, później kosmetyki do łazienki. ... Po skończeniu rozpakowywań rzuciłam się na łóżko i chwilę przysnęłam. Łóżko było bardzo miękkie więc kto by na nim nie zasnął? Byłam ciekawa jak w tym domu wszystko wygląda. Zeszłam na dół i weszłam do ogromnej kuchni. W odróżnieniu do mojego pokoju ona była kolorowa, połączona z jadalnią. Przeszłam do salonu który także był ogromny i biały. Wielki telewizor na przeciwko kanap i foteli. Szklany stolik do kawy. Kominek. Bardzo tu ładnie. Weszłam do łazienki która o dziwo była niebieska. Myslałam że będzie biała. Łazienka była mała. Nic specjalnego o niej nie umiem powiedzieć. W tym domu była taka cisza że dało się słyszeć tylko moje kroki. Nie wiem czemu ale byłam ciekawa jaki ma pokój Adrien. Weszłam po schodach i odnalazłam jego pokój. Nie byłam pewna tego co robię. Lekko uchyliłam drzwi. Był to mój błąd. Rozdział 2 Był to mój błąd. Wielki błąd. Dlaczego? Bo zdałam sobie sprawe że on jest przystojny jak cholera. TAK! Jego pokój też był biały, oczywiscie mój był dziewczęcy a jego nie. Co zobaczyłam? Adriena bez koszulki. Może to nie takie straszne ale był cholernie przystojny. Stałam z otwartymi ustami jak wryta. On się błyszczał czy mi się wydawało? NIE ON MI SIĘ NIE PODOBA! - Mowę ci zabrało? Wiem że jestem przystojny ale bez przesady... - Pff... ale skromny... Ocknęłam się. - Ty? Przystojny? Pf... - Rzuciłam i wyszłam. Poszłam do swojego pokoju i usiadłam przy biurku na którym leżał laptop. Oczywiscie najnowszy laptop i z najnowszym systemem. Gabriel Agreste dbał żeby wszystko było nowoczesne. Byli bogaci więc co się dziwić? Włączyłam laptopa i zaczęłam zgrywać z telefonu zdjęcia i muzykę na niego. Po skończeniu zmieniłam tapetę, zabezpieczyłam laptopa hasłem i zainstalowałam programy które pomagają mi projektować ubrania. Gdy przeglądałam Facebooka do mojego pokoju wtargnął Adrien. - Nie wiesz że się puka? Gdzie twoje maniery? - Nie mam ich. Przewróciłam oczami. - To czego chcesz? - Spokojnie księżniczko. Księżniczko. Ja to kiedys słyszałam? - Uh... ktos ci pozwolił tak na mnie mówić? - Mi wszystko wolno. - Powiedział wywracając oczami i siadając obok mnie. - Nie wydaje mi się. - Odpowiedziałam odsuwając się z krzesłem. Nie wiem jakim cudem ale na moim laptopie otworzyło się jego zdjęcie. - A to co? - Zapytał ze swoim głupawym usmiechem. - Jestes modelem. Oglądam magazyny z tobą, a gdy nie mogę ich kupić pobieram sobie zdjęcia magazynów... Tada... - Błagam cię. Wiem że ci się podobam. - Ty? Mi? Ogłupiałes? - Mówię całkiem poważne. - Słuchaj, wiem co robisz z dziewczynami i że nigdy nie miałes stałego związku bo je zdradzałes. - Co niby z nimi robię? - Łamiesz im serca. - To one wszystko psują. - Dobra odpusć okej? - Powiedziałam sarkastycznie i podeszłam do okna. Poczułam czyjes ręce na swojej talii. Moje serce zaczęło bić coraz szybciej. Westchnęłam i się obróciłam. - Nie pocałuję cię - Zaczęłam rozmowę w cztery oczy. Nasze nosy czasem się stykały. - Ale ja wiem że tego chcesz. - Nie podobasz mi się. - Prychnęłam Adrien puscił mnie a ja poczułam wielką ulgę. - Do zobaczenia na kolacji. Księżniczko. - Powiedział wychodząc. - Nie nawidzę cię... - Powiedziałam sama do siebie gdy odszedł. Rozdział 3 Dochodziła 19. Leżałam na łóżku patrząc się w sufit bez celu. - Marinette! Zejdź na dół! Kolacja! - Usłyszałam głos Luizy z dołu. Zwlekłam się z łóżka i zeszłam do jadalni. Usiadłam na jednym z krzeseł. Luiza i Gabriel siedzieli na przeciwko mnie. - Gdzie Adrien? - Spytałam odruchowo. - Nie przyszedł na kolację mimo że wołałam go z 10 razy. - Wyjasniła Luiza - Uh... okej... Wzięłam miskę i napełniłam ją płatkami. Po chwili obok mnie pojawił się Adrien. Usiadł na krzesle. Miał miejsce gdzie indziej ale musiał usiąsć obok mnie... Eh. Położył swoją dłoń na moim kolanie a mnie przeszły ciarki. - Zabierz tą ręke. - Szepnęłam do niego ze złoscią. - Nie podoba ci się to? - Nie za bardzo wiesz? - Po tych słowach Adrien zabrał ręke ale poczułam jak zaczepia swoją nogą moją. Żałosne... Przewróciłam oczami. - Cos się stało Marinette? - Spytał Gabriel - Nie nic. ... - Ja posprzątam. - Powiedziałam po skończeniu kolacji. - Nie przemęczaj się kochanie. - Odpowiedziała Luiza. - Ale to nie problem. Macie bardzo dużo roboty... - No dobrze. Adrien pomóż Marinette. Zamarłam. Adrien przewrócił oczami i wzruszył ramionami. Luiza i Gabriel poszli na górę. Adrien zebrał wszystkie naczynia, widelce i noże a ja zabrałam resztki jedzenia, szklanki itp. Po skończeniu sprzątania oparłam się o lodówkę by odpocząć. Zamknęłam oczy i westchnęłam. Po otworzeniu oczu ujrzałam przed sobą Adriena który jedną ręką podpierał się o lodówkę. Zrobiłam się czerwona. - Mi łatwo nie uciekniesz księżniczko. - Powiedział - Adrien zostaw mnie. - A co będę z tego miał? - To że nie będziesz mnie miał na sumieniu? - Ja nikogo nie mam na sumieniu. - A te wszystkie dziewczyny które zraniłes? Czekaj... ile ich było? Kate, Rose, Chloe. - Zaczęłam wyliczać na palcach. - Mam dalej wymieniać? Adrien się zasmiał. - To one wszystko spieprzyły nie ja. - Bo uwierzę. - Założyłam ręce na piersi i przewróciłam oczami. Adrien złapał mnie za nadgarstki a ja próbowałam się wyrywać. - Pusć mnie! Adrien znowu się zasmiał i połączył nasze usta puszczając moje nadgarstki a sam złapał mnie w talii. Czemu mi się to tak cholernie podobało? Splotłam ręce na jego karku. Adrien przerwał. Chciałam więcej. Ale czemu? Nie wiem. Po prostu to było fajne i po raz pierwszy się całowałam... - Podobało ci się. - Może... - Prychnęłam i odeszłam. Rozdział 4 Stałam przed szafą zstanawiając się co ubrać. Wybrałam czarne rurki i białą luźną bluzkę. Rozpusciłam włosy i założyłam czarne Vansy na stopy. Zeszłam na dół i podeszłam do drzwi. Założyłam czarną bluzę i już łapałam za klamkę gdy usłyszałam głos Luizy. - Gdzie idziesz? Jest przecież 21. - Idę na spacer. - Widzę że lubisz to co Adrien. Zrobiłam minę ,,Co?" odwracając się do pani Agreste. - No Adrien lubi takie spacery. Pewnie go gdzies spotkasz. Błąka się wszędzie. Miłego spaceru! - Powiedziała wracając na górę. Wzruszyłam ramionami i wyszłam. Chodziłam wszędzie gdzie popadnie. Na początku do parku, później przeszłam się po osiedlu gdzie została zamknięta piekarnia moich rodziców. Przypomniałam sobie cos. Zawsze mam klucze do piekarni. Rodzice mi je przekazali. Bez zastanowienia wyjęłam klucze i otworzyłam drzwi piekarni. Cały czas pachniało tu ciastami które piekli rodzice i ja. Usmiechnęłam się gdy popatrzyłam na ladę. Co ujrzałam? Ujrzałam moich rodziców i mnie. Oczywiscie to moja wyobraźnia. Zerknęłam na kanapę. Zobaczyłam mnie i zadowolonego tatę. Szkoda że ich już nie ma... Poszłam na górę aby zobaczyć mój pokój i resztę domu. Mój pokój, różowy, mały, umeblowany jak chciałam. Bardzo go lubiłam. Spojrzałam na biurko. Ujrzałam mnie i mamę która pomagała mi zrobić zadanie domowe. Spojrzałam na łóżko. Zobaczyłam Tikki i mnie. - Tikki... - Westchnęłam - Tak za wami wszystkimi tęsknie... Wyjęłam zdjęcie moich rodziców ze mną i zdjęcie moje z Tikki. Jedna kropla łzy spadła na zdjęcia. Później dwie, trzy... Obiecałam że nie będę płakać, ale się nie dało. - Kocham was. - Powiedziałam tak jakby oni tu byli. - To byli wspaniali ludzie. - Usłyszałam głos za sobą. - Tak masz rację... Odwróciłam się i zobczyłam Adriena który stał w moich drzwiach. - C-Co ty tu robisz? - Zapytałam - Zobaczyłem że drzwi są otwarte a swiatło w twoim pokoju jest zapalone więc weszłem. - Uh... - Westchnęłam chowając zdjęcia. - Pięknie wyglądasz. - Słuchaj, to nie czas na komplementy. Wyszłam szturchając go w ramię. Byłam już za drzwiami piekarni i dogonił mnie Adrien. Szlismy ramię w ramię. - To gdzie teraz idziesz? - Zapytał mnie w połowie drogi. - Jakby cię to obchodziło... - Mnie to obchodzi. - Martwisz się o mnie? - Zapytałam zatrzymując się i patrząc na niego. - Może. - Burknął. - Nie znasz tej okolicy, możesz się zgubić. - Czyli jednak się martwisz. - Stwierdziłam idąc dalej. - Może. - Czy nasza rozmowa będzie się składała z moich pytań a twoich odpowiedzi ,,Może."? - Być może. Przewróciłam oczami. ... Doszlismy do domu o 23. Adrien otworzył mi drzwi. Nie poznaje go. - Łał jaki dżentelmen... - Powiedziałam wchodząc do domu. Mamrotał cos pod nosem ale nie usłyszałam tego i chyba lepiej. Sciągnęłam bluzę i kierowałam się na górę do pokoju. - Dobranoc. - Odezwał się głos za mną. - Dobranoc. - Odpowiedziałam nie odwracając się. Rozdział 5 Przypomniały mi się sceny z poprzedniego wieczora (Nie umiem odmieniać wieczoru? wieczora? - Dop. Autorki). Adrien się o mnie martwi? Adrien ma jednak dobre serce? Adrien cos do mnie czuje? Zwlekłam się z łóżka i zeszłam na dół w celu zjedzenia sniadania. Zaparzyłam herbatę i zrobiłam sobie kanapki. Po chwili dołączył do mnie najmłodszy Agreste. - Dzień dobry. - Przywitał mnie Adrien. - Ja wiem czy będzie dobry... - Prychnęłam - Pf... - Burknął - Ja się witam a ty mi tu takie cos? Agreste usiadł obok mnie na krzesle i siedzielismy bardzo blisko siebie. Czułam się nie zręcznie. - Idę do salonu. Chcę obejrzeć film. - Poinformowałam go zabierając herbatę i kanapki do salonu. Włączyłam telewizor i przęłączałam z kanału na kanał. Znalazłam w końcu cos co będzie dobre do oglądania. Parę minut po tym jak zjadłam kanapki przyszedł do mnie Adrien i usiadł obok mnie na kanapie. Tak bez słowa. - Jeżeli chcesz cos innego obejrzeć to nie ma sprawy... - Burknęłam gdy ten zaczął mi zabierać pilot. - Wybierz co chcesz. Ja się tylko droczę. - Odpowiedział. - Żałosne... - Co? - No ty żałosny... - Pff... to nie ja mam swoje zdjęcia na komputerze. - Mówiłam ci że oglądam magazyn... - Jakos ci nie wierzę ale okej. Oglądalismy film, i o dziwo oglądalismy go smiejąc się. Czyli jednak Agreste ma poczucie humoru. Nie wiedziałam. Po skończeniu seansu wstałam z kanapy i wzięłam naczynia. - Idę do kuchni a potem się przebrać. - Czemu ja mu mówię co będę robić? Umyłam naczynia i poszłam do pokoju. Była 12 a ja dopiero się przebierałam. Założyłam to co wczoraj. Nie miałam dużego wyboru. Zeszłam na dół i chwyciłam za klamkę żeby wyjsć. Ale cos mnie zatrzymało. Wróciłam się do salonu bo wiedziałam że siedział tam Adrien. Usiadłam na kanapie obok niego. Wiedziałam że muszę z nim pogadać. - Adrien... - Hę? - Burknął odwracając głowę w moją stronę. - Czemu... Czemu mnie pocałowałes? - Wukrztusiłam/ - Nie wiem... dla zabawy? - Odpowiedział chamsko. - Pf... Odpowiesz mi prawdą? - A co? Myslisz że cos do ciebie czuję? Czekaj... a może to ty cos do mnie czujesz? - Ja do ciebie nic nie czuję. - Prychnęłam i wyszłam z salonu. Chwyciłam klamkę i otworzyłam drzwi. Przeklinałam na niego pod nosem. Miałam gdzies czy to usłyszy. Wyszłam z domu i błąkałam się gdzie popadnie. Z grymasem na twarzy odebrałam telefon gdy usłyszałam że ktos dzwoni. - Halo? - Powiedział głos po drugiej stronie. - Czesć Alya. - Czesć Marinette. Może się gdzies spotkamy? - Uh... Alya wybacz nie mam nastroju... - Adrien? - Nie... no... może... nie ważne. Pa. - Rozłączyłam się. Szłam przed siebie z rękoma w kieszeniach od spodni. - Cholera... - Przeklnęłam gdy zaczynało padać. Pobiegłam pod jakis daszek i przesiedziałam tam parę minut. Postanowiłam wrócić do domu. Cała mokra. Bez wahania ruszyłam do pokoju. Weszłam do łazienki gdzie wysuszyłam sobie włosy. Po wyjsciu byłam ubrana w szlafrok. Rozwiesiłam mokre ubrania na kaloryferze i podeszłam do szafy. Przebrałam się w ciepłe skrapety, krótkie dresowe spodenki i sweter. Czarny sweter. Zeszłam na dół by zobaczyć czy Adrien dalej muli przed telewizorem. Nie było go tam więc usiadłam na kanapie i włączyłam telwizor. Przełączyłam na jakis durny program. Położyłam się na kanapie i przykryłam się kocem. Zasnęłam. Rozdział 6 Obudziłam się w moim pokoju. Na krzesle obok mojego łóżka siedział Adrien. Usmiechnęłam się do niego. CHOLERA! Po co ja to zrobiłam?! Ocknęłam się. Co ja tu robię? Adrien mnie tu zaniósł? Adrien o mnie dba? Co on tu robi? - Em. Skąd ja się tu... - Miałam dokończyć ale Adrien znowu mi przerwał. Oczywiscie jak? Całując mnie. Zamknęłam oczy i zawiązałam ręce na jego karku. MARINETTE CO TY ROBISZ?! Ja na jego kolanach, on trzymający mnie w talii a ja go za kark, obciskiwanie się. CO SIĘ ZE MNĄ DZIEJE?! - Adrien. Nie. - Przerwałam. - Ja nie chcę. - Skłamałam. Nic do niego nie czułam ale lubiłam jak mnie całował. Musiał być tak cholernie przystojny? - To czemu siedzisz na moich kolanach i nie przerwałas tego? - Zapytał smiejąc się na końcu. - Em... - I co ja mu powiem? - Bo ci się podobało. - Wyjdź okej? - Wskazałam na drzwi schodząc z jego kolan. Gdy Agreste wyszedł zaczęłam się wyrzywać na poduszce. Czemu sobie nie kupiłam mieszkania? Było by lepiej. No ale cóż. Jest jak jest. Wiem jedno. Nigdy go nie pokocham. Nie nawidzę go. Było około 16 więc pora na obiad. - Marinette! Obiad! - Doszedł do mnie głos Luizy z dołu. Zeszłam na dół gdzie czekała na mnie cała rodzina Agrestów. Nie spojrzałam się na Adriena tylko na jego rodziców. Było tylko jedno miejsce. Obok niego. Zatrzymałam się i westchnęłam. Po chwili usiadłam na krzesle i zaczęłam nakładać sobie obiad. Znowu poczułam jego rękę na moim udzie. Przeszły mnie ciarki. Nie zabrałam tej ręki. Czemu? Nie wiem. Adrien sam ją zabrał. No i dobrze. Bardzo dobrze że mnie wyręczył z tego. Gdy Luiza i Gabriel odeszli od stołu kierując się do gabinetu, zostałam sama z Adrienem. Dokańczałam swój obiad ale nie mogłam się skupić na jedzeniu gdyż przypominałam sobie sytuację z 20 minut temu. Tam. Na górze. W moim pokoju. Odłożyłam widelec i chwyciłam talerz. Zaniosłam go do zlewu. Nie chciało mi się jesć. Przez niego. Mam go dosć. - Czyżbys rozmyslała o mnie księżniczko? - Usłyszałam szpet Adriena który własnie stał za mną i złapał mnie w talii. Moje serce biło coraz szybciej. Przęłknęłam slinę. - Nie. - Zamknęłam oczy. - To może o tam tym pocałunku? Rano. - Szepnął mi do ucha. - Nie. - Otworzyłam oczy i odwróciłam się do niego. - Myslałam o mnie. - Spusciłam głowę w dół bawiąc się szamtką którą trzymałam w ręce. - O moim życiu. O tym co ja tu robię. Czemu nie kupiłam sobie mieszkania. O wszystkim... - Huh. - Burknął. - Zamknij oczy. To nie będzie bolało. - Nie wiem po co go posłuchałam. Zamknęłam oczy. Poczułam jak podnosi mój podbródek do góry. Wiedziałam co się stanie. - Nie Adrien. Nie chcę. - Powiedziałam wyrywając się z jego uscisku. Poszłam na górę. Do swojego pokoju. Znowu moja poduszka ucierpiała. Po skończeniu wyżywania się na poduszce rzuciłam się na łóżko. Gapiłam się w sufit szukając szczęscia. Poczułam czyjesz ciało obok mnie. - Na co tak patrzysz księżniczko? - Odezwał się Adrien. Westchnęłam. - Na pewno nie na ciebie. - Prychnęłam próbując zepchnąc go z łóżka. Jaki był efekt? To ja leżałam na ziemi nie on. No tak. Przecież jest silniejszy. Podniosłam się z podłogi. - Ała? Adrien się zasmiał. - Po co ci to było? - Dla zabawy. - Pf. - Prychnął. Wstał z mojego łóżka i wyszedł. Skuliłam się na moim łóżku. Bez celu. To za dużo dla mnie. ... Usłyszałam głos z dołu. Nie był to głos Luizy ani Gabriela. Głos Adriena. - Marinette. Zejdź na dół okej? Jest kolacja. - Krzyknął bez emocji. Zeszłam na dół i ujrzałam na stole dwa talerze, dwa widelce, dwie szklanki. - Adrien? Co to ma znaczyć? - Moi rodzice wyjechali i kazali mi się tobą "zająć"... - Wzruszył ramionami. - Jestem już dorosła i samodzielna. - Powiedziałam zakładając ręce na piers. - Skoro ich nie ma zabieram kolację do pokoju. - Podeszłam do stołu i zabrałam talerz. - Czesć Adrien! Dobranoc! - Pożegnałam go idąc na górę. Rozdział 7 Zwlekłam się z łóżka słysząc za oknem samochody. Spojrzałam na telefon. 9:06. Weszłam do łazienki i ogarnęłam się. Zrobiłam sobie jednego wysokiego kucyka i podkręciłam lokówką jego końcówki. Stałam przed szafą żeby wybrać ubranie na odpowiednią porę. W końcu wybrałam moje jeansy, granatową bluzkę i zwykłe białe skarpetki. Zarzuciłam na siebie sweter w którym nigdy nie wychodzę na do ludzi. Wyglądał jak bluza ale to sweter. Zeszłam na dół do kuchni. Schodząc było słychać moje kroki. W domu cisza i pustka. Adrien albo spał albo wyszedł. Obstawiałam to pierwsze. Otworzyłam lodówkę i wyciągnęłam składniki potrzebne do zapiekanek. Pomidory, ser, szczypiorek. Nie wszyscy lubią takie zapiekanki ale ja tak. Dobra nie ważne. Przygotowałam sobie sniadanie i do tego zaparzyłam sobie herbatę. Usiadłam na kanapie w salonie i włączyłam telewizor. Szybko zjadłam zapiekanki i wypiłam herbatę. Wróciłam do pokoju po bluzę. Podczas schodzenia po schodach zatrzymałam się na jednym ze schodków. Nie widziałam dzisiaj Adriena. Wróciłam się kawałek na górę i stanęłam przed drzwiami pokoju Adriena. Zapukałam w drzwi i nie czekając na pozwolenie weszłam. - Nie powiedziałem żebys weszła. - Powiedział oschłym głosem zwrcając się do mnie. - A czy ty weszłes za moim pozwoleniem do mojego pokoju? Adrien przewrócił oczyma. - Co chcesz? - Spytał. - Idę na spacer. I nie wierzę że to mówię, ale... chcesz isć ze mną? - Może. - Adrien. Chociaż raz odpowiedz mi pełnym zdaniem. Proszę. - Zrobiłam dwa kroki do przodu. - Tak dobra idę... - Jeżeli nie chcesz to nie zmuszam. Jesli masz to robić na siłę to zostań. Chciałam tylko cię lepiej poznać... Wyszłam z jego pokoju i zeszłam po schodach założyłam buty i chwyciłam za klamkę. - Czekaj Marinette. - Zatrzymał mnie głos Adriena. - Pójdę z tobą. - No dobra. - Wzruszyłam ramionami. Zanim się obejrzałam Adrien stał obok mnie. Wyszlismy na zewnątrz i poszlismy przed siebie. - To... Co czym się interesujesz? - Zadałam pierwsze pytanie. - Nie ciekawymi rzeczami. - Oj no weź. Cos napewno lubisz robić. - Lubię gotować. - Chwila. - Zatrzymałam się i odwróciłam się do niego. - Ty i gotowanie? Taki bad boy? - Spytałam zdziwiona. Adrien wzruszył ramionami i poszlismy dalej. - Mówiłes że się zgubię. - No i? - Oprowadzisz mnie? - Na prawdę chcesz? Przewróciłam oczami. - Nie zmuszam cię do niczego... - No dobra... Adrien przez parę godzin wydał mi się bardzo miłym chłopakiem z którym da się pogadać. Opowiadał mi o legendach danych miejsc. Taki przewodnik. Hah. - Dziękuję Adrien. - Podziękowałam gdy siedzielismy na jednej z ławek w parku. - Nie ma za co... - Prychnął wzruszając ramionami. Stary Adrien powrócił. - Czemu jestes taki... taki zły? Nie grzeczny? - Zadałam pytanie. - Jakos tak. Przewróciłam oczami. Tak. Stary Adrien. - Przez chwilę wydałes mi się miły... - Parsknęłam. - Idę wejsć na Wieżę Eiffla. - Oznajmiłam wstając. - Czekaj. - Adrien złapał mnie za rękę. - Co? - Nie dasz rady. - Nie wierzysz we mnie? - Podniosłam brwi. - No. - Pf... - Pusciłam jego ręke. - Poradzę sobie. - Okej... - Wzruszył ramionami. Byłam na szczycie Wieży. Ja mam sobie nie dać rady? Błagam... Obeszło się bez niego. - Wierzyłem w ciebie. - Uslyszałam głos za sobą. Przeszły mnie ciarki i zarumieniłam się. Przełknęłam slinę i odwróciłam się. - Dzięki? Adrien był bardzo blisko mnie. Spusciłam głowę by stracić kontakt wzrokowy. Rozpływałam się w jego oczach. NIE LUBIĘ GO. Poczułam jak jego palce unoszą mój podbródek a nastepnie poczułam jego ręce na mojej talii. - Adr... - Nie dokończyłam. Agreste złączył nasze usta. Przejechał językiem po mojej dolnej wardze więc rozchyliłam wargi. Nasze języki się spotkały. Jezu co ja robię... Splotłam ręce na jego karku. Czemu mi się to tak cholernie podoba? - Adrien! Znowu to robisz! - Oderwałam się od niego. - To czyli co? - Prowokujesz mnie. - Uh. Hah. - Smieszy cię to? Jaki smieszek. Haha... Wrócilismy do domu bez słowa. Rozdział 8 Dzisiaj wracali rodzice Adriena. Bardzo się cieszyłam z tego powodu bo Adrien nie był przy nich taki... nachalny? Tak to chyba dobre słowo. Wczorajszy spacer nie daje mi spokoju. Adrien nie daje mi spokoju. Zimny i oschły. Później mnie całuje a ja się na to zgadzam. On mnie zmienił. Na gorsze. Dochodziła 16 a ja bezczynnie leżałam na łóżku wlepiając wzrok w sufit. Chyba znowu szukam szczęscia. Mamo, tato. Co mam robić? Tikki. Pomóż mi. Czemu to boli? Czemu to boli kiedy Adrien mnie całuje a później traktuje jak... . Jakby mnie nie było. Usłyszałam kroki z dołu więc wyszłam z pokoju żeby przywitać Luizę i Gabriela. - Dzień dobry. - Usciskałam ich obojga. - Witaj Marinette. - Przywitali mnie równoczesnie. Między nimi a Adrienem jest taka różnica. Oni mili a on? Dupek. Nie wyszedł się z nimi przywitać. Dobrze wiedziałam że był w domu. Wiedziałam że słyszał jak się witamy. Może to go boli? Może boli go to że to dla mnie są milsi? Muszę przestać o nim mysleć. Rozmawiałam chwilę z jego rodzicami po czym poszłam do pokoju żeby się przebrać. Musiałam wyjsć z domu. Ubrałam szorty. W końcu było ciepło. Założyłam luźną, białą bluzkę w czarne paski którą wpusciłam do szortów. Rozpusciłam włosy. Chwyciłam za klamkę ale znowu mnie zatrzymano. - Gdzie idziesz księżniczko? - Uh... Westchnęłam i odwróciłam się do Adriena stojącego na schodach. - Obchodzi cię to? - Może. - Jeżeli tak ma wyglądać nasza rozmowa to ja wychodzę. - Zmarszczyłam brwi i wyszłam. Chodziłam gdzie popadnie. Byle by nie spotkać go. Adriena. Usiadłam na jednej z ławek na moscie. Moscie nad rzeką. Na prawdę ładnie tam. Po chwili zadzwonił do mnie Adrien. Czemu odebrałam? Nie wiem. - Halo? - Zaczęłam. - Adrien co chcesz? - Dzwonię bo jest kolacja... - Dobra zaraz będę. - Rozłączyłam się. Nie zauważyłam że jest już 19. Pędem ruszyłam do domu. Oczywiscie kolację musiałam jesć sama. No nie sama. Starsi Agreste skończyli kolację a Adrien jeszcze nie. - Idę do siebie. - Oznajmiłam biorąc talerz z jedzeniem. Nie mam ochoty siedzieć z nim sam na sam. To że idę zjesć do siebie było kłamstwem. Nie chciało mi się już jesć tym bardziej że Gabriel nie był najlepszym kucharzem. Odłożyłam talerz na biurku. Odsunęłam szafkę i wyjęłam dwa zdjęcia. Moje z rodzicami, moje z Tikki. Znowu zaczęłam płakać. Cholera... po co ja je wyciągałam? Schowałam zdjęcie z Tikki gdy usłyszałam kroki po schodach. Ktos szedł do mojego pokoju. Był to Adrien. Otworzył buzię gdy zobczył mnie płaczącą. Cos we mnie pękło. Podbiegłam do niego. Przytuliłam go. Po co? PO CO? CZEMU? Nie wiem... Rozdział 9 - Hej, co ty robisz? - Zapytał Adrien odsuwając mnie. - Gdybym ja to wiedziała... Przepraszam... - Burknęłam. - Nie płacz okej? - Nie uda ci się mnie pocieszyć. Nagle jestes taki miły? Pf... Po co przyszedłes? - Nie mogę wejsć i zapytać jak się czujesz? - Jestes taki czuły? - Może. Przewróciłam oczami. - Wyjdź. Okej? Adrien się zasmiał i znalazłam się przyszpilona do sciany. Trzymał moje nadgarstki. - Adrien! Już miałam go kopnąć ale znowu poczułam jego usta na moich. Przymknęłam oczy. Adrien puscił moje nadgarstki i złapał mnie w talii... Znowu się dałam... Wplotłam ręce w jego włosy. Są niesamowite... MARINETTE PRZESTAŃ! Zaczął jeździć językiem po mojej dolnej wardze. Zrobiłam to. Rozchyliłam je i nasze języki się ocierały. Czemu ja to robię?... Jego ręce były pod moją bluzką... JEEEEEEZU!! Nie całował mnie tak jak jakąs którą zostawi tylko... tylko tak z czułoscią... Oj Agreste. Tego się nie spodziewałam. - Adrien. - Przerwałam pocałunek. - Hę? - Nie. - Wyrwałam się z jego uscisku. Zbiegłam po schodach i wyszłam z domu. Luiza się mnie pytała co się dzieje ale nie odpowiedziałam. Łzy zaczęły mi spływać po policzkach. Znowu to zrobił. Omotał mnie. Znowu. Nie lubię go a jednak lubię jak mnie całuje... czemu to jest takie... takie złe? Dziwne? Okropne? Takie jak on? Oparłam się o jakies drzewo i zjechałam w dół. Mam tego dosć. Nie wyrabiam. Niech on przestanie. Ja muszę przestać. Czemu on to robi? Ma setki innych a to mnie całuje. O co mu chodzi? - Marinette. - Spojrzałam w górę gdy usłyszałam swoje imię. - Adrien? Rozdział 10 Adrien podał mi ręke. Chwyciłam ją i wstałam. - Adrien czemu taki jestes? - Taki czyli...? - Najpierw zły i oschły później czuły... - Adrien wzruszył ramionami. - Pff... - Prychnęłam i odeszłam. - Nigdy się nie zmienisz... - Burknęłam pod nosem. W domu Agrestów pojawiłam się o 18. Ominęłam obiad. Trudno. Kolacji i tak nie chciałam zjesć. Poszłam prosto do pokoju gdzie rzuciłam się na łóżko. Odpłynęłam na chwilę. Usłyszałam dzwonek mojego telefonu więc go odebrałam. - Czesć Alya. - Hej Marinette. Nie odzywasz się od 3 dni. Co się dzieje? - Nic. - Adrien? - Tak... Alya nie chcę o tym gadać pa. Westchnęłam. Po co Adrien przyszedł do tego parku? Do mnie? Wątpie... ... Nie mogłam zasnąć w nocy więc w czasie dna byłam strasznie zmęczona. Źle się czuję że nic nie mówię Alyi. Zeszłam do kuchni i wzięłam sobie jabłko. To moje sniadanie. Nic nie chciałam jesć. Oczywiscie Luiza się mnie pytała czy jednak cos zjem, ale pokiwałam głową na nie. Wróciłam do siebie do pokoju i wzięłam laptopa na łóżko. Włączyłam go i zaczęłam projektować. Nie mogłam się skupić bo w mojej głowie siedziało mnóstwo mysli na temat Adriena. Jak mam go sobie wybić z głowy? Usmiechnęłam się do siebie gdy o nim pomyslałam. E nie... Chwila... o tym pocałunku nie o nim! Co się ze mną dzieje? ~2 godziny później~ Przebrałam się w to co wczoraj i zeszłam na dół. Wyszłam na zewnątrz bo już miałam dosć siedzenia w pokoju. Jestem bardzo ruchliwą osobą i aktywną. Nie nawidzę siedzieć w jednym miejscu i nic nie robić. Idąc do parku zauważyłam Alyę więc jej pomachałam a ta podeszła do mnie. - Czesć Alya. - Przytuliłam ją. - Czesć Marinette. Czemu masz taką minę? Pokazałam głową na ławkę. A głównie na blondyna siedzącego na niej. - Uh... - Westchnęłam. - Mari, powiesz mi wszystko? Proszę. Westchnęłam i przęłknęłam slinę. - Całowałam się z nim... - Moja głowa powędrowała w dół. - CO?! - No tak... ale ja nie chciałam. - Założyłam ręce na piers. - To przez ten okres! - Zmarszczyłam brwi. - Oj Marinette... Wymijając ławkę na której siedział Agreste, usidłysmy na drugiej. Alya już o nic nie pytała. Rozmawiałysmy o studiach, o pracy. Dorosłe tematy... pf... Spokój nie trwał długo gdyż zjawił się zielonooki blondyn. - Alya wybacz ale zabiorę ci na chwilę tą księżniczkę. - Powiedział. - Nigdzie z tobą nie idę. - Zaprostestowałam - Idziesz. - Adrien pociągnął mnie za ręke. Zaciągnął mnie pod jakies drzewo. - EJ! Gadałam z przyjaciółką! - Założyłam ręce na biodra i zmarszczyłam brwi. - Cicho. - Uciszył mnie i dotknął moje usta swoimi. Cholera! Alya se teraz pomysli że go kocham... - ADRIEN! - Krzyknęłam na niego po skończeniu całowania się. - NIE NAWIDZĘ CIĘ! - Uwielbiam jak się wsciekasz. Zmarszczyłam brwi i poszłam do Alyi. - Co za dupek. - Stwierdziła Alya. - No wiem. Przynajmniej nie mieszkasz z nim pod jednym dachem za to ja muszę. - Przewróciłam oczami. Rozdział 11 Droga powrotna nie zajęła mi dużo czasu. Adrien zniknął 5 minut przed moim wyjsciem z parku. Załapałam się na obiad, ale po dzisiejszym dniu nic nie chciałam jesć. Odłożyłam kurtkę i pobiegłam do pokoju. Czemu on to zrobił? Aż tak mnie nie lubi? Mysli że mu ulegnę jak wszystkie inne? Fakt jest przystojny, ale to nie oznacza że go od razu uwielbiam. Ponieważ nie wychodziłam już nigdzie ubrałam moje dresowe szorty i czarny, za duży na mnie sweter. Zeszłam na dół żeby się napić. - O Marinette. Ja i Gabriel jedziemy na zakupy. Przekażesz Adrienowi? - Usłyszałam głos Luizy. - Pewnie. - Zapewniłam ja i usciskałam. - Do zobaczenia. Poszłam do pokoju Adriena aby go poinformować. Zapukałam i dostałam pozwolenie na wejscie. - Adrien, twoi rodzice pojechali na zakupy. Poprosili mnie żebym cię poinformowała. Nastała cisza. Adrien się na mnie dziwnie japił. Dopiero po paru minutach zorientowałam się że jestem tylko w krótkich spodenkach i swetrze. Cholera... Kierowałam się do wyjscia, ale postanowiłam że muszę cos wyjasnić. - Adrien. O co ci chodziło w parku? - Khm. O nic. - To po co mnie całowałes? - Bo lubię twoje usta. Z ręki wypadła mi szklanka. Dobrze że była pusta i plastikowa. - Pf... - Prychnęłam. W głębi serca poczułam że to był komplement. Podniosłam ją i wyszłam. Odniosłam szklankę do kuchni. Gdy wracałam na górę zaczepił mnie Adrien. Przewróciłam oczami. - Co? - Spytałam zakładając ręce na piers. Nie dostałam odpowiedzi. Znowu przewróciłam oczami i wróciłam do swojego pokoju. ~Około 23~ Ja, Adrien. Nic się nie liczyło. Tylko my. Przyszpilił mnie do sciany i zaczęlismy się namiętnie całować. Przejechał językiem po mojej dolnej wardze. Rozchyliłam wargi i nasze języki się spotkały. Wsunął ręce pod moją bluzkę po czym zjechał do posladków. Obwiązałam nogami jego biodra. Teraz byłam w jego ramionach. Kocham to. Obudziłam z tego strasznego snu. Jezu ja o nim snię. I to o takich zboczonych rzeczach. Zgłupiałam. Zeszłam na dół żeby napić się wody. Gdy wróciłam do pokoju nie mogłam zasnąć. Przesiedziałam całą noc na zastanawianiu się o co chodziło z tym snem. Zwariowałam. Rozdział 12 Co czuję? Pustkę. Czemu? Bo nie mam rodziców. Nie mam Tikki. Łzy zaczęły mi spływać po policzkach gdy przypomniałam sobie o najważniejszych osobach w moim życiu. 3 w nocy a ja nie spię. Kurde. To przez ten sen. To przez Adriena. Każdy może płakać prawda? Wszyscy to i ja. Nie jestem przecież inna. Tylko... Jeżeli płaczesz codziennie jest to uciążliwe i źle wpływa na twoje samopoczucie. ... Nie spałam do piątej nad ranem. Głupi sen. Obudziłam się o 14. Co się dziwić? Luiza ani Gabriel nie przyszli mnie zbudzić co wydawało mi się dziwne. Ale przecież nie jestem już małą dziewczynką i umiem sama się obudzić. Miałam zamiar spędzić ten dzień bez spotkania Adriena gdzie kolwiek. Nie chciałam z nim nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego. Przy sniadaniu odwracałam głowę gdy ten patrzył na mnie. Jestem inna niż kiedys. Chyba to zauważył. To przez tą nie przespaną noc. Adrien, stara Marinette wróci. Moje mysli się plączą. Gadam sama do siebie tak, jakbym mówiła do Adriena. Dziwne prawda? Szybko się ubrałam w jeansy, białą bluzkę i czarną bluzę. Związałam włosy w wysokiego kucyka. Chciałam wyjsć jak najszybciej z tego domu. Wyjsć zanim Adrien wyjdzie. Udało mi się. Zwykły sen zmienił mnie. Mnie i moje życie. Tak mało rzeczy potrafi mnie zmienić? Alya. Zaczęłam o niej mysleć. Powiedzieć jej o tym snie? Nie. Wysmieje mnie. Nie chwila. Tak przecież by nie zrobiła. Powiem jej może mi pomoże. A może nie. Nie wiem. Nie wiem co mam mysleć. Trudno napiszę do niej smsa. Do: Alya Hej spotkamy się w parku? Muszę pilnie z tobą pogadać. Od: Alya Pewnie już idę ;* Do Alya Czekam ;D Humor mi nie dopisywał ale nie chciałam żeby to zauważyła bliska mi osoba. Adrien to zauważył. Ale on nie jest mi bliski. Prawda? - Hej już jestem. Wybacz że się spóźniłam. Problemy z tymi autobusami. - Przywitała mnie Alya. - Hej, hej. Nic się nie stało. - To co masz mi do powiedzenia. - Miałam dziwny sen. - I dlatego do mnie piszesz żebym przyszła? To takie pilne? - Tak. - Przęłknęłam slinę. - Miałam sen o Adrienie. Boję się że to się stanie. Ja nie chcę. - A co się tam stało? - Całowalismy się. Ale inaczej. To skomplikowane. Po prostu tego nie chce. - A może chcę... - Nie martw się. - Pocieszyła mnie przyjaciółka i posłała usmiech. Odwzajemniłam go. Rozdział 13 Grzebiąc widelcem w resztkach sałatki zastanawiałam się czemu Adrien się na mnie patrzy. Korzystając że starsi Agreste odeszli od stołu, porozmawiałam z nim. - Możesz się tak na mnie nie patrzeć? Proszę? - Zapytałam grzecznie. - Co poradzę że jestes oniemiająca. - Zrobiłam się czerwona gdy usłyszałam komplement o sobie. - Dzięki? - Wróciłam do jedzenia. Resztę obiadu spędzilismy w ciszy. ~Godzinę później~ Zapukałam do drzwi jego pokoju i gdy usłyszałam ciche, powiadziane od nie chcenia ,,Proszę", weszłam do srodka. Po co tam poszłam? Nie wiem. Czułam że muszę mu cos powiedzieć. - Co chcesz? - Zapytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Uh. - Przełknęłam slinę. - Miałam sen. - No i? - Zasmiał się. - ...Z tobą w roli głównej... - Wykrztusiłam. - Nie wiedziałem że o mnie snisz księżniczko. - Usmiechnął się swoim usmiechem który wydawał mi się zboczony. Pf... Wiedziałam na co się piszę. Wiedziałam że jak powiem to co miałam zamiar powiedzieć, pożałuję tego do końca życia. Wiedziałam. - I sądzę że to się ma zdarzyć i... i jeżeli ma się zdarzyć niech to będzie teraz. Chcę mieć to za sobą... - Serce podeszło mi do gardła. - Hah. - Zasmiał się. - Co się tam niby stało? - Dla ciebie pewnie cos fajnego. Dla mnie nie. - Westchnęłam po czym opowiedziałam mu sen. Po co ja to robiłam? Czemu nie mogę cofnąć czasu? CZEMU?! Nie musiałam czekać na odpowiedź akceptującą tego co ma się własnie stać. Mamo, tato. Dobrze zrobiłam? Zanim się obejrzałam byłam przy scianie w objęciach Adriena. - Nie wybaczę sobie tego do końca życia. - Westchnęłam przed spotkaniem naszych ust. Adrien się zsmiał. Zamknęłam oczy i zbliżyłam twarz do Adriena. Zaczęlismy się namiętnie całować. Przejechał językiem po mojej dolnej wardze. Rozchyliłam wargi i nasze języki się spotkały. Wsunął ręce pod moją bluzkę po czym zjechał do posladków. Obwiązałam nogami jego biodra. Teraz byłam w jego ramionach. Było dokładnie tak jak w tym snie. A nawet lepiej. Co się ze mną dzieje?! Mamo, tato. Źle zrobiłam. Pomóżcie. Tikki. Pomóż. Podczas tego wszystkiego zaczęłam płakać. Nie przejmowało mnie to. Adriene też. Czemu mi się to tak cholernie podobało? ~2 godziny później~ Nie wierzę w to co zrobiłam. Po co mi to było? Na ubezpieczenie? Znowu płacze. ZNOWU. Czwarty raz w tygodniu. Czyżbym cos czuła do Adriena? Nie. On mnie zranił. Nie nawidzę go. Rozdział 14 Łzy napierały do moich oczu gdy przypomniałam sobie co się stało poprzedniego dnia. - Jestes silna Marinette. - Przypomniałam sobie słowa Tikki. Uh. Czemu ja? Codziennie zadaje sobie inne, a jednak te same pytania. Czemu? Po co? Szukam odpowiedzi która jest we mnie. A jednak nie umiem jej odnaleźć. Próbuję. Nie mogę. Poddaję się. Znowu wstaję. I znowu upadam. Coraz niżej. Coraz wyżej. Kolejna nie przespana noc. Tym razem przez to na co się zgodziłam. Jestem zła na siebie. Nie na Adriena. To ja się na to zgodziłam. On zawsze był chętny do całowania mnie. I pewnie chce mnie zaliczyć. Jak każdą inną. Dziwię się że Rose, Chloe, Sabrina, Juleka i inne dziewczyny mu uległy. Co czuję do Adriena? Nic. Czy cos do niego czuję? Nie. Powoli popadam w depresję przez niego. Czemu on mi to robi? Nie ulegnę mu. O nie. - Marinette! - Usłyszałam głos Luizy który kompletnie mnie wyrwał z zamysleń. Zeszłam na dół aby dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. - Tak? - Pomożesz mi nakryć do stołu? Gabriel wyjechał, a na Adriena nie mam co liczyć. - Myslę że jak się go uprosi to da radę pomóc. - Powiedziałam podchodząc do szafki i wyciągając widelce. - Na niego nic nie działa. - Westchnęła. Posmutniała. - Zmienił się. I to bardzo. - W jakim sensie? - Próbowałam dowiedzieć się jak nawięcej. - Kiedy miał 14 lat doznał pierwszej miłosci. Jego dziewczyna nazywała się Kate. Bardzo ją kochał. Ta go jednak zdradziła. Załamał się i miał depresję. Te hormony... Nie ważne. Gdy ukończył 16 lat bardzo zmienił swój stosunek co do dziewczyn i do nas. Bardzo mnie to zabolało bo z miłego chłopaka zrobił się nastoletni huligan. Wykorzystywał dziewczyny tak, jak Kate wykorzystała go. Zaczęło mu się to podobać. Teraz ma 19 lat i zaprzestał z tym wszystkim. Marinette. - Luiza położyła ręce na moich ramionach. - Gdyby Adrien cię do czegos zmuszał, gdyby cos robił czego bys ty nie chciała. Błagam. Powiedz to mi. Nie miałam pojęcia że Adrien tyle przeszedł w swoim życiu. Przez chwilę mu współczułam. - Spokojnie. - Próbowałam pocieszyć Luizę usmiechem. - Nie ulegnę mu. On mi się nie podoba. Nie ma się o co pani martwić. - Zapewniłam ją i wróciłam do rozkładania talerzy. ~15 minut później~ - Pójdziesz po Adriena? - Poprosiła mnie pani Agreste. Przytaknęłam i ruszyłam na górę. Zapukałam parę razy i weszłam do pokoju Adriena. - Co? - Zapytał. - Obiad... - Ta, dobra idę. Odwróciłam się i wróciłam do Luizy. - Adrien już idzie. - Dobrze. Usiadłam przy stole i zaczęłam nakładać sobie ziemniaki. Po chwili zjawił się Adrien który usiadł obok mnie. Podałam mu miskę z ziemniakami a ten zaczął je sobie nakładać. Obiad zjedlismy w ciszy. ~Parę minut później~ Wróciłam do pokoju gdy Luiza powiedziała że nie muszę jej pomagać w sprzątaniu. Włączyłam laptopa i zaczęłam przeglądać internet. Nic nowego. Po długim sprawdzaniu co się dzieje w inetrnetach zasnęłam. Przebudziłam gdy usłyszałam że ktos wchodzi do mojego pokoju. Udając że spię przykryłam się kołdrą i odwróciłam się. Poczułam czyjes ciało obok mnie. Nie spojrzałam kto to. Zasnęłam z kims u boku mnie. Rozdział 15 Powinnam wiedzieć kto był obok mnie przez kilka godzin. To oczywiste. - Adrien? - Wymamrotałam budząc się. - Co ty tu robisz? Po raz pierwszy widziałam że się zawstydził. Przecież objął mnie w talii i spał tak ze mną. Było to miłe, ale po co to zrobił? - Nie wiem. - Słabe panie Agreste. Przewróciłam oczami. - Idź stąd. To mój pokój. - Nakazałam mu a ten wyszedł. Nie chciałam żeby mi się tłumaczył. Czy on cos próbował zrobić? Nie nawidzę go jeszcze bardziej. Czemu to boli? Czemu mnie boli to, że ja i Adrien jestesmy tak blisko, a jednak daleko? Mój zegarek wskazywał godzinę 21. Nie chciałam jesć kolacji i czułam sennosć. Opadłam na łóżko i kontynuowałam rytuał. ... Czarno. Wszędzie czarno. To moja wyobraźnia? To realny swiat? Siedziąc na kanapie w salonie i gapiąc się w wyłączony ekran telewizora, myslałam o Adrienie. Czemu o nim myslę? Po co o nim myslę? On o mnie mysli? Nie. Może. Nie wiem. Po co by miał o mnie mysleć? Poszłam do kuchni by cos zjesć. Jak się nie je od jednego dnia to się chce jesć jeszcze więcej niż się jadło na codzień. Serio. Sięgnęłam po ciasteczka ale je odłożyłam. Za bardzo mi przypominają Tikki. Wzięłam ciasto. Rodzice... Odłożyłam jedzenie i nic nie zjadłam. Jednak nic. Głód narastał ale na prawdę nie miałam ochoty na nic. Napewno schudłam z 3 kilo. Trudno. Przynajmniej będę chuda. ~Parę godzin później~ Czułam potrzebę wyjscia na dwór. Przebrałam się w białą, luźną bluzkę, czarne rurki i założyłam granatową bluzę. Rozpusciłam włosy a na stopy włożyłam białe Adidasy. Nie chciałam isć sama. Poszłam do pokoju Adriena i nie pukając weszłam. Ostatnio lubiłam z nim chodzić na spacery. Wydawał się wtedy znosny. Wydawał się. - Idziesz ze mną na spacer? - Okej. - Odpowiedział bez emocji. Wyszlismy z domu i połowę drogi spędzilismy w ciszy. Postanowiłam zacząć temat. - Powiesz mi cos o sobie? - Zapytałam nie pewnie. - Zależy co chcesz o mnie wiedzieć. - Twoja... pierwsza miłosć? - Wiedziałam że stąpam po cienkim lodzie. - Zadaj inne pytanie. - Widziałam jak zmarszczył brwi. - Uh. Na jakie studia planujesz isć? - Nie myslałem o tym. A ty na jakie idziesz? - Gastronomiczne. - Westchnęłam. - W slady rodziców... - Serio? Nie chcesz isć na cos innego? - Nie. Lubię gotowanie. Robię to dla siebie i dla rodziców. Obiecałam im że ich nie zawiodę co do gastronomii. - Dla nich? - Tak. Dziwi cię to? - Trochę. - To ty nigdy nic nie robiłes dla swoich rodziców? - Zatrzymałam się i odwróciłam się do niego. - Nigdy. - Serio? - No tak. Wszystko co robię jest dla mnie. Po co mi się dla nich starać? - Bo ich usczęsliwisz? - Oni mnie nigdy nie uszczęsliwili więc za co ja mam ich uszczęsliwiać? - Czasami warto. Poza tym, jak to cię nie uszczęsliwiają? Nie wystarczy ci ich obecnosć? - Nie. - Pf. Co cię uszczęsliwia? - Nic. Nie znam szczęscia. Szczęscie. Nigdy tego nie doznałem. Otworzyłam szeroko buzię ale po chwili ją zamknęłam. - Pokażę ci co to. - Powiedziałam usmiechając się. - Chodź. - Podałam mu ręke. Adrien podniósł badawczo brwi ale złapał mnie za ręke. Tak. Szłam z nim za ręke. - Widzisz. Każdy ma inne szczęscie. Każdego cos innego uszczęsliwia. Mnie na przykład gotowanie. Uwielbiam to. Co lubisz robić? - W sumie... - Adrien chwilę pomyslał. - Też lubię gotować ale nie jestem w tym swietny. - Ćwiczenia czynią mistrza. - Powiedziałam usmiechając się. - Widzisz tą górę? - No tak. - Chodź. - Zaczęlismy biec. ~5 minut później~ - Czasami szczęscie to nie to co lubisz robić, tylko szczęsliwe miejsce. Wiedziałes? - Tak. Ale nigdy o tym nie pomyslałem. - Usiądź. - Powiedziałam pokazując mu miejsce ręką. Usiedlismy obok siebie. - Patrz. - Wskazałam na zachodzące słońce. - Ładnie co nie? - No jest okej. - Uh. - Westchnęłam przewracając oczami. - Skup się. Odnajdź swoje miejsce. Miejsce w którym odpoczniesz. Na przykład ta góra. Jest... Fajna. Z ładnym widokiem na słońce. Na rzekę. Na łódki. Prawda? - Tak. - Przy kim czujesz się najszczęsliwiej. - Przy tobie. - Zarumieniłam się. Przy mnie? - Co? - No tak. - Łał. Adrien. Myslałam że przy rodzicach. - Jestem nie przewidywalny. - Zasmiał się. - Tyle to wiem. - Położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu i się usmiechnęłam. Nie wiem czemu. - Hej, co ty robisz? Wzruszyłam ramionami. Adrien też wzruszył ramionami i jego głowa znalazła się na mojej. Wspólnie oglądalismy zachód słońca. Czyżby w Adrienie Agrescie cos się zmieniło? Rozdział 16 Wrócilismy do domu trzymając się za ręce i smiejąc się. Dziwne? Tak. Gdyby Alya mnie wtedy zobaczyła powiedziała by że się czegos nachlałam. I pewnie że się naćpałam. Ehe. Adrien zaczął być dla mnie... milszy. Milszy. MILSZY. Nie MIŁY tylko MILSZY. Ale to zawsze cos prawda? Zapomniałam o tym co się stało wczoraj. O tym że spał obok mnie. Oj Agreste jednak ma poczucie humoru. Powiedziałam mu trochę o sobie. On mi o sobie troszeczkę. Nie chciał dużo mówić. Ale była dobra zabawa. Mimo wszystko dalej go nie nawidzę za to co robił wczesniej. Teraz jest okej. Teraz. TERAZ. A co będzie za tydzień? Za dwa? Znowu mnie będzie tak traktował? Wolę o tym nie mysleć. ... Wsunęłam na stopy kapcie i zeszłam na dół aby zjesć sniadanie. Luiza i Gabriel siedzieli przy stole i kończyli jesć. Adriena nie było. - Dzień dobry. - Posłałam obydwojgu usmiech. - Dzień dobry Marinette. - Odwdzięczyli się usmiechem. - Gdzie Adrien? - Spytałam siadając na krzesle. - Wyszedł. - Odpowiedziała Luiza. - Uh. Okej. - Westchnęłam. Momentalnie posmutniałam. Czemu? Nie wiem. - Cos się stało? - Spytała. - Nie nic. - Odpowiedziałam próbując się usmiechnąć. Zrobiłam się smutna bo nie było Adriena? Ze mną jest coraz gorzej. ~1 godzinę później~ Stałam przed szafą wybierając ubranie na ciepłą pogodę. Wybrałam cos odważnego. Bluzka którą miałam wczoraj i dosyć odważne, jeansowe szorty. Odważne bo były krótkie. Bardzo. Ale nie aż tak że mi cały tyłek było widać. Ale były krótkie. Bardzo. Rozpusciłam włosy. Przewiązałam sobie w pasie czarną bluzę gdyby było zimniej. Fajnie wyglądało. Założyłam na stopy białe Adidasy i wyszłam z domu. Poszłam na górkę gdzie wczoraj spędziłam miło czas z Adrienem. Powiedział mi że będzie tu spędzał dużo czasu. I rzeczywiscie. Już z kilometra go widziałam. Siedział na samym szczycie i patrzył się przed siebie. - Czesć Adrien. - Przywitałam go gdy byłam już na górze. Usiadłam na przeciwko niego po turecku. - O czesć Marinette. - Odpowiedział mi po minucie ciszy. - Jak... się czujesz? - Zadałam pytanie. - Lepiej od kiedy tu przyszłas. - Ponownie się zarumieniłam. On mi znowu prawi komplementy. Bynajmniej tak to uznałam. Usmiechnęłam się. Nie wiedziałam co mam odpowiedzieć. - Widzę że ci się tu podoba. - Powiedziałam opierając swój ciężar ciała na rękach i po chwili wracając do pierwotnej pozycji. - Tak podoba mi się tu. - Potwierdził i spojrzał na mnie. Patrzylismy na siebie cały czas. Zatopiłam się w jego oczach. Przysunęłam się do niego. A on sam przybliżył się do mnie. Co - ja - ro - bię... Nasze usta złączyły się a po chwili nasze języki ocierały się o siebie. Chwyciłam go za kark a on miał ręce przyłożone do mojej twarzy. Zgaduję że ludzie patrzyli się na nas jak na zakochaną parę. Ale tak nie było. Dzieci pewnie myslały że się zaraz zjemy. Ale tak też nie było. Nie wiem co to było. Jego oczy za bardzo na mnie działają. Po oderwaniu się od siebie zdezorientowana siedziałam bawiąc się palcami. Adrienowi się podobało. Widziałam to. Zrobił ten swój usmieszek. Ja też się usmiechnęłam bo nie powiedziałam że mi się nie podobało. Było... przyjemnie. DOBRA BYŁO NIESAMOWICIE OK? Adrien mi miesza w głowie. Rozdział 17 Około 21 usiadłam przed telewizorem i włączyłam durnowate programy. Dlaczego Ja? Szpital. Ukryta Prawda. Szkoła. Trudne Sprawy. Wszystko po kolei. Zmęczona tym wszystkim przełączyłam na program muzyczny i wsłuchałam się w muzykę. Leciała piosenka Jaggeda Stone'a. Nuciłam ją sobie pod nosem i zaczęłam spiewać. Chwilę po tym usłyszałam za sobą ten sam tekst ale spiewany innym głosem. Adrien. Nieźle spiewa. Usiadł na drugim koncu kanapy i spiewał piosenkę Jaggeda. Przyłączyłam się do niego. Nie wiem po co nam to było, ale była przynajmniej zabawa. - Ładnie spiewasz. - Stwierdziłam szczerząc się do niego. - Bez przesady. - Oparł ręce na oparciu kanapy. Wzruszyłam ramionami i przełączyłam na TVN. Leciało jakies Reality Show więc to zostawiłam. Po paru minutach byłam już nieprzytomna. Poczułam tylko przykrywanie kocem. ... Rano obudziłam się w salonie. Wygodna kanapa. Napewno wygodniejsza od mojego łóżka w starym domu. Schowałam koc do szafy i poszłam do pokoju. Umyłam się i zmieniłam bluzkę na granatową. Założyłam białe skarpetki i rozczesałam włosy. Zrobiłam sobie wysokiego kucyka i założyłam czarną bluzę. Zeszłam na dół by cos zjesć. Spojrzałam na telefon i zobaczyłam smsa od Luizy. Od: Luiza Agreste Marinette. Ja i Gabriel wyjechalismy i nie będzie nas trzy dni. Adrien już wie ale nie wiedziałam czy ci przekaże. Kuchnię macie do dyspozycji. Tylko pamiętajcie żeby sprzątać po sobie. Do: Luiza Agreste Dobrze. Damy sobie radę. Miłej pracy :) Sięgnęłam po płatki i wyjęłam mleko z lodówki. Wsypałam płatki do miski i zalałam mlekiem. Usiadłam przy stole i odblokowałam mój telefon. Jedząc płatki zdążyłam sprawdzić wszystkie media społecznosciowe. Po sniadaniu ubrałam Adidasy na nogi i wyszłam z domu. Poszłam na górkę na której ostatnio spędzam większosć czasu. Lubię ją. Adriena na niej nie widziałam. Pewnie spał bo była 08:23. Nie sprawdzałam czy jest w domu. Po prostu wyszłam. Przeniosłam ciężar ciała na ręce. Moje oczy były teraz na wprost ze słońcem przez co przymrużyłam oczy. Zbiegłam z górki i jeszcze raz na nią weszłam. Zbiegła i weszłam. Zbiegłam i weszłam. I tak w kółko. Sport to zdrowie prawda? Poszłam do parku który znajdował się za górką i zobaczyłam Chloe i Adriena. Czyli jednak nie spał. Ukryłam się gdzies za drzewem. Nie wiem czemu. Czułam się jak jakis szpieg. Wyszłam zza drzewa i zobaczyłam że się z nią obciskuje. Nie byłam z nim ale miałam powody być na niego wkurzona. Bo najpierw mnie całuje, komplementuje i jest milszy a teraz? Podeszłam bliżej i stanęłam jak wryta gdy zobaczyłam jak namiętnie się całują. Adrien mnie zauważył i oderwał się od Chloe. - Marinette Dupain - Cheng! Podglądasz? - Spytała złosliwie Chloe. Dalej stałam jak wryta. Adrien chciał cos powiedzieć ale mu przerwałam. - Nic - nie - mów. - Odbiegłam od nich jak najszybciej ze łzami w oczach. Lekko i otarłam ale to nie poskutkowało bo zaraz zbierały się kolejne. Ponownie czułam to samo kiedy się do nich wprowadziłam. Ból. Nienawisć. Złosć. Smutek. Wbiegłam do domu i popędziłam do pokoju. Zamknęłam się w nim. Płakałam. I płakałam. I płakałam. Myslałam że... że cos zaczynam do niego czuć i mam o nim dobrą opinie. Pomyliłam się. Okej bo za bardzo Was rozpieszczam. Kolejny jak wrócę ze szkoły. Wybaczcie ale poswięcam jak najwięcej czasu temu "blogowi" że już kompletnie zapominam o życiu realnym. Muszę się w końcu oderwać. Ale nie martwcie się kolejny rozdział po szkole czyli około 17. Rozdział 18 Czym ja sobie na to zasłużyłam? Wszystkie znienawidzone emocje naraz. Smutek. Ból. Nienawisć. Złosć. Adrien raczej się nie starał mnie przeprosić. Nawet nie przyszedł. A jednak po godzinie siedzenia samej w pokoju zapukał do drzwi. - Marinette wpusć mnie. - Nie. - Odpowiedziałam zdecydowanym głosem. - Wpusć - Mnie. - Powtórzył. Cos we mnie pękło. Nie chciałam go wpuszczać, ale to zrobiłam. - Nie masz mi sie co tłumaczyć. Rozumiem wszystko. Idź do Chloe a nie się mną zamartwiasz. - Mówiłem ci że jestem typem kobieciarza. Po Chloe może być każda inna. - Jestes obrzydliwy. - Pf. - Nie "Pf", tylko TAK. - Robiłas se na cos nadzieję? - Nie. Ale zabolało mnie to, wiesz? To wszystko na marne? Starałam się cię zmienić. Robiłam co mogłam żebys w końcu nie był na mnie zły że tu mieszkam. I co? I na co mi to było? Żebym znowu cierpiała? - Po co się przyzwyczajałas do takiego Adriena. - Bo może takiego lubię. Lubię cię Adrien na prawdę. Straciłam zaufanie do ciebie. - Miałas jakies do mnie zaufanie w ogóle? - Tak. Miałam. - Czemu? - Bo cię lubię. - Mnie nikt nie lubi. - Powiedział smiejąc się. - Jestem samotnikiem. - Widzisz jestem inna. Wyszłam z pokoju szturchając go w ramię tak mocno żeby poczuł mój ból. Ale bardziej mnie zabolało niż jego to szturchnięcie. Jestem pewna. - Marinette! - Krzyknął gdy wychodziłam. - Ja nie... - Reszty nie usłyszałam. Zdradziłam mu moje sekrety. Pokazałam mu moje ulubione miejsce. Zdradziłam mu całe moje życie. Całowałam go. No własnie. Całowałam. Pewnie ma mnie za Jak każdą inną dziewczynę. Czemu on to robi? Rozumiem że jest chorym na łeb dupkiem który ma nienawisć do dziewczyn ale... ale po co mu to? PO CO? Czy ja go kocham? Chyba. Rozdział 19 Łzy spływające powoli po moich policzkach kapały na ziemię. Siedziałam na ławce czekając na zbawienie które sie zjawiło. - Marinette? - Usłyszałam głos mojej przyjaciółki. - A-Alya? - Wyjąkałam podnosząc głowę w górę. - Co się stało? - Alya usiadła obok mnie i mnie przytuliła. - Adrien. - Adrien co? - Adrien całował Chloe. - No i? Przecież to zwykły dupek. - Oh Alya... - Odkleiłam się z uscisków przyjaciółki i spojrzałam jej w oczy. - Kocham go. - CO?! - Alya podszkoczyła z miejsca. - Nie wiem jak, kiedy i czemu. - Spusciłam głowę w dół. - Pokazywałam mu moje szczęsliwe miejsce. I oglądalismy razem zachód słońca i no tak... jakos... - Marinette! On to zwykły kobieciarz! Przecież wiesz. - Wiem Alya. Ale, jakos go polubiłam... za bardzo... Co mam zrobić? - Wszystko mu wyznać. Spojrzałam w piwne oczy dziewczyny. - Nie mogę! - Zaprzeczyłam. - Czemu? To cham ale widziałam jak na ciebie patrzy. - Alya! Nic mu nie powiem. Nie nawidzę go. - To go kochasz czy nie nawidzisz? - Nie wiem. Alya przybiła sobie facepalma. - Marinette, jestes strasznie poplątana w myslach. Przemysl wszystko. Próbowałam się usmiechnąć ale mi nie wyszło. Nie wiem co mam robić. Powiedzieć. Nie powiedzieć. Co mam mu powiedzieć? Nie kocham go przecież. Albo kocham. Nie nawidzę go. Za to że mi tak pląta mysli. Rozdział 20 Ciepłe promienie słońca dosięgnęły mojej twarzy wybudzając mnie ze snu. Otworzyłam powieki po czym szybko ja zamknęłam gdy swiatło zaczęło mnie razić. Zaciągnęłam na siebie kołdrę tak, że moje ciało było zakryte całe. - Marinette wstawaj. - Usłyszałam miły ale zdenerwowany głos Luizy. Burknęłam cos w stylu że nie chcę. Luiza westchnęła i wyszła. Spdłam z łóżka gdyż jestem zbyt leniwa by z niego wstać. Wymamrotałam cos i podniosłam się z podłogi. Podeszłam do okna i odsłoniłam żaluzję spoglądając na słońce. Westchnęłam i poscieliłam łóżko. Garbiąc się powolnie weszłam do łazienki. Po wyjsciu podeszłam do szafy wybierając ubranie. Wybrałam białe szorty i granatową luźną bluzkę. Związałam włosy w wysokiego kucyka i zeszłam na dół. Wyjęłam cos z szafki nie patrząc co to. Okazało się że to orzeszki. Okej. Mogą być. Podeszłam do drzwi i założyłam czarne Conversy. Westchnęłam gdy zobaczyłam na schodach Adriena. Odwróciłam się i chwyciłam za klamkę. Otworzyłam drzwi. - Czekaj Marinette! - Straciłam do ciebie zaufanie... Adrien. - Powiedziałam wychodząc z domu. Chodząc po ulicy zauważałam pary które się obciskiwały. Westchnęłam i weszłam do kawiarni gdzie umówiłam się z Alyą. - Hej. - Przywitała mnie przyjaciółka. - Hej... - Odpowiedziałam bez emocji opierając ręce na stoliku. - Chyba jestes nie w sosie. - Ta... - Wzruszyłam ramionami. - Adrien? - Nie. - Napewno? - Ta on... - Daj sobie z nim spokój. - Machnęła ręką Alya. - Nie mogę. Boli mnie to jak widze go z inną lub po prostu jak go widzę. - Wyprowadź się z ich domu. - Nie mogę. - Czemu? - Bo nie mam mieszkania? - No u mnie możesz mieszkać. - Usmiechnęła się. - Ty mieszkasz z Nino. Bóg wie co wy tam robicie. - Próbowałam wymusić usmiech na mojej twarzy. - Ja ci już nic nie doradzę. - Powiedziała Alya po czym wyjęła telefon sprawdzając wiadomosć. - Kto to? - Nino. Pisze żebym wracała. Przepraszam. - Pędź do niego. - Usmiechnęłam się z trudem. Zostałam sama przy stole. A jednak nie. - Marinette. - Usłyszałam głos Adriena który stał obok mojego stołu. - Jeszcze ciebie mi brakowało. - Westchnęłam kierując się do wyjscia. Adrien mnie gonił gdy wyszłam z kawiarni. - Czekaj! Zatrzymałam się. Nie wiem czemu. Nie wiem po co. Adrien położył rękę na moim ramieniu a ja się do niego odwróciłam. - Co? - Spojrzałam na niego. - Przepraszam - Za co? - Za wszystko. - Przyciągnął mnie do siebie trzymając mnie w talii. - Adrien... - Przepraszam. - Ja snię czy ty mówisz słowa których nigdy nie mówiłes? - Nie sni ci się księżniczko. - Znowu zaczynasz? - Przewróciłam oczami. - Może. - ADRIEN! - Lubię się z tobą droczyć. Chyba wiesz. - Za dużo o tobie wiem. - Marinette ja... - Zaczął się robić poważny. - Kocham cię. Zrobiłam minę zdziwienia po czym przęłknęłam slinę. Zamknęłam oczy wiedząc co się stanie. Poczułam Adrien coraz bliżej mnie. Jego usta i moje usta stały się jednoscią. Nasz języki plątały się jak moje mysli. No i co ja mam zrobić? Rozdział 21 Wlepiałam wzrok w zielone tęczówki Adriena szukając odpowiedzi na to, czy nie kłamie. - I pewnie mówisz to każdej dziewczynie z którą kiedys spałes. - Odwróciłam wzrok. - Żadnej tego nie mówiłem. - Zaprzeczył. - Tak, tak... jasne... - Założyłam ręce na piers i odeszłam. Co za dupek. Wmawia mi że mnie kocha a wczesniej co robił? Całował Chloe. Ha! Co za tupet! Adrien mnie kocha. Adrien mnie kocha. - Adrien mnie kocha. - Powtórzyłam na głos chodząc po miescie. - Co? - Spytała Alya która była obok mnie. - No słyszałas... - On to mówi każdej. - Powiedziałam mu to ale zaprzeczył. - Wiesz że jest kłamcą i dupkiem. - Wiem... wiem... ale się zmienił... - No nie wiem. - Nie pomagasz mi. - Skąd ja mam wiedzieć jak ci pomóc? - Doradź mi? - No dobra... Ty cos do niego czujesz? - Nie wiem. - Jak to "Nie wiesz"? - No nie wiem. - Tak po prostu? - Tak po prostu. - Oj Marinette. - Alya poklepała mnie po plecach po czym pożegnała się i odeszła. Stałam przed drzwiami jego pokoju czekając na pozwolenie na wejscie. Dostałam je. Otworzyłam drzwi i usiadłam na łóżku obok Adriena. Siedzielismy w ciszy. Spojrzałam w dół przez co zobaczyłam jego nadgarstki. Miał na nich rany. Blizny. Zacięcia. Slady po żyletce. Wiem przez co. Przeze mnie. - Ty się samookaleczasz? - Spojrzałam na niego z obawą. - Nie. - Machnął ręką. - To co to jest? - Chwyciłam za jego rękę i odwróciłam ją do góry. - Tak dobra okaleczam się. - Przeze mnie... - Westchnęłam. Adrien cos burknął ale nic nie usłyszałam. - Nie dobrze że tak robisz. Wiem, bo sama się o tym przekonałam. - Czekaj. Ty się cięłas? - Yh... tak... - Czemu? Masz idealne życie przecież... - Miałam taki okres w życiu. - Uh. - Adrien czy... czy to co mi mówiłes wczesniej. Jeszcze wczesniej. Było prawdziwe? - Spytałam nie pewnie. - To że cię kocham? To tak. - Okej... - Nie dostałem odpowiedzi na to co wtedy powiedziałem. - I jej nie dostaniesz. Rozdział 22 - Aby na pewno? - Adrien podniósł brew. - Na pewno. - Wyszłam i zamknęłam drzwi za sobą. Myslę i myslę. W kółko i w kółko. Poza domem jestem już 4 godziny. Łał? Nie. Adrien mi namieszał w głowie tym samym wywracając mój swiat do góry nogami. Kocham czy nie? Nie wiem. Co mówi moje serce? Nic. Pustka. Znowu czarno. Znowu. Czarnosć. Czarnosć to mój wróg. Pustka to mój wróg. Adrien to mój... przyjaciel? Nie wiem sama. Mogę go tak nazwać? Raczej... mogę. Prawda? Lubię go. Na prawdę. Ale czy go kocham? Nie wiem. Adrien jest na prawdę przystojny. Dobrze zbudowany. Zabawny. Nie mogę powiedzieć że jest miły i sympatyczny. Czasami jest. Czasami nie. Dla mnie jest miły. No własnie. Jest. Raz nie jest. Rozdział 23 - Adrien? - Wypowiedziałam jego imię gdy weszłam do domu. - Co? - Ja... mam odpowiedź. - Podeszłam do niego bliżej. - Więc? - Kocham cię. Połączyłam nasze usta a po chwili nasze języki były jednoscią. Adrien mnie przyciągnął do siebie bliżej trzymając mnie w talii. Ręce miałam na jego policzkach za to on zjechał rękoma do moich posladków. Gdy je scisnął jęknęłam. Całując się weszlismy do jego pokoju. Zauważyłam że nie miałam na sobie bluzki. Adrien też. Dalej było cos czego nigdy nie przeżyłam. Epilog ~3 miesiące później~ Obudziły mnie lekkie pocałunki na szyi. Podniosłam się z łóżka do pozycji siedzącej. Ujrzałam najpiękniejsze oczy na swiecie. Zielone tęczówki Adriena. - Dzień dobry. Kochanie. - Usmiechnął się do mnie. - Dzień dobry - Odwdzięczyłam usmiech i pocałowałam go w policzek. - Chyba trzeba powiedzieć twoim rodzicom. - Czy ja wiem... - Adrien. Trzeba. - No dobra... - Machnął ręką. Weszłam do łazienki gdzie się umyłam i ubrałam. Gdy wyszłam Adriena nie było bo poszedł do swojego pokoju. Poszłam do niego. - Idziemy? - Usmiechnęłam się. Adrien przytaknął po czym zeszlismy na dół. - Mamo. - Zaczął blondyn. - Tak? - No dalej! - Pospieszyłam Adriena gdy zauważyłam że się zawahał. - Marinette to moja... - Dziewczyna. - Dokończyłam za niego z usmiechem. Luiza się usmiechnęła i nic nam nie opdowiedziała. - GAAABRIEL! NIE UWIERZYSZ! - Krzyknęła gdy była na schodach. Oboje się zasmialismy. Wyszlismy na zewnątrz by wejsć na nasze ostatnio ulubione miejsce - górkę. Przytuliłam się do Adriena gdy bylismy już na górze i siedzielismy na trawie. - Kocham cię. - Spojrzałam na niego. - Ja ciebie też. - Ja ciebie co? - Kocham cię. - Usmiechnął się po czym mnie krótko pocałował. Życie potrafi zmylić. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania